Blind
by blissfulshipper
Summary: Bomba sneaks past MK's room and hears a voice coming from his monitors late at night. Ronin merely asks a question, but it escalates quicker than expected. Forest Dads smut.


The stair creaked beneath the lanky scientist's feet. His eyes constantly focused on what was behind him rather than what was ahead. After nearly tripping the rest of the way down, the Professor focused on his descent and scurried past his office into the kitchen.

But just as his fingers reached for the fridge, a sound made him jump. He couldn't pinpoint exactly where it originated. He had feared that MK had woken despite his efforts. But when he checked the stairs, no one was climbing down, or up, or standing at the top. Bomba's head proceeded his body around every corner, searching for the source of the sound.

Then, he heard it again. "Professor!" It was a hushed, small voice, but this time Bomba could tell it came from his office.

The Professor creaked across the floorboards and into his office, focusing his attention on the only monitor which was on and dimly lit with the dark forest. Before the foliage stood a soldier - too small and poorly lit to make out at first, but his voice gave him away, "Radcliffe! There you are! Perfect timing, I have a question to ask."

Bomba's long fingers rubbed the corner of his eyes and adjusted his glasses only to realize he had left them on his bedside table upstairs. His voiced was excited, yet still in a hush to keep MK from finding him there, again, at so early in the morning, "Ronin! Hey there."

"Professor...! You're not wearing your glasses."

"Oh, yes. I must have left them upstairs."

The Professor switched the camera to night vision and cranked the exposure to its maximum to finally make out the soldier. The lightly dressed, widely smiling, mussied haired soldier.

"Did I complain?"

"Did you need something, Ronin?"

The soldier stumbled, "Oh- right, yes. I was wondering...did I ever show the armory?"

"Well no, I don't think so." Bomba paused with Ronin in the silence, "...Why?" The warrior's hard, yet curious stare met Bomba's tired eyes and nearly threw him up against a wall. "What I meant to say was why do you ask- at this hour?"

"Well that's a shame. I just know you'd love the finesse our swords are stylized with." Ronin's hands rose to form a ball of air and mash it together as he spoke, "They're masterfully crafted in a way that could pierce you with such little pressure." He dropped his hands into his lap and paused, staring deep into the forest floor, "Then we have the long...thick swords which make you cringe- just thinking about what it could do to a person."

The soldier began fidgeting and moving around although Bomba couldn't quite make out what he was doing. A deep sigh was released after his moving ceased and he began explaining as he made almost mechanical movements in the same pattern, over and over, as his words began to slur into a string of sounds rather than an actual sentence, "It makes you wonder what it'd be like to be pressed against the armory's cold, pebble walls underneath its weight."

Once Bomba finally realized where Ronin was headed, he realized what the warrior's movements were accomplishing, and he realized where he already was. The Professor's weak and trembling grip hardened around the seam of his pants. His eyes stuck to Ronin like cement as his hands rushingly unbuttoned and unzipped his high-rising trousers and slipped below the elastic of his briefs.

A broken whimper escaped the Professor's throat as Ronin quickened his pace and tested the limit of his general strength. He took after the soldier's lead, slowly wrapping his fingers around himself and stroking with such a variant grip. "Ronin." He whispered it under his voice, but the soldier's sharp ears caught him.

Ronin's eyes clenched shut so tight no light could seep in. He was getting closer and closer to ecstacy. "Professor. Oh, god, Bomba. You're so tight."

"And your hand is so rough. Your gloves are so worn. You're driving me crazy."

"Oh, I wish I could kiss you! I just want to feel your hot skin underneath the weight of mine and feel your lips quiver as I tease your jaw and kiss you harder than the both of us put together."

"And I wish you'd kiss me and tease my nipples and make me cringe at how you feel inside of me. I want to burst at the seams and with only your arms around me to keep me from falling apart."

"I want to make you beg me to never stop."

"Harder, Ronin."

"I want to hear you groan and moan and cry over the pleasure I overwhelm your thin and tall body with."

"Please," Bomba cringed and gasped, "no mercy."

Bomba's breaths grew sharp and short. Broken cries spilled from his eyes. Desperation poured from his lips. His arm rested on his desk as his head hung heavy on his shoulders. "Ronin."

"Professor."

The Professor's head whipped back up to face Ronin in the monitor. "Ronin!"

They both caved together as their final groans and hot pleasure dripped down their wrists and off their fingertips to the barren, woody floor.

For just a moment, the general and the scientist chuckled their innocence away.

"...Dad?"

Until it was gone.

Bomba tore the blanket that hung over the powered down monitors and draped it over his exposed skin, then quickly turned his entire chair around. "MK!"

Ronin's eyes locked onto the slender stomper beyond his lover. "I'll...leave you two alone." Not a second more did the camera's video feed discontinue and fade to utter grains and noise.


End file.
